Code Geass: Ethan the Liberator
by DewElr
Summary: This takes place during Akito the Exiled. Akito the Exiled takes place during the fall of the Black Knights,and the return of Zero. Ethan is deported to Europe to get rid of the Britannians. After seeing the Japanese segregated, he has other plans in his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Narrating

 _Non-narrating_

(2017)

This takes place during Akito The Exiled. Ethan fled to the United States to prevent the Britannians to arrest him. He took his 9th Generation Nightmare and went across the pacific ocean, while Rakshata, Sayoko, and Diethard fled to the Chinese Federation. The boy was in tears hating to leave her behind in Japan.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kallen! I want to take you to the United States, but why did you refused! I promise one day I will take you back."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ethan! I'm sorry. I really want you to go with you, but I have to stay behind. I know you will come back for me." Said Kallen in her mind.**_

The Nightmare was speeding up 885 km/hr. It was going fast. Ethan set it on autopilot, resting. Ethan's Nightmare cockpit was big it can fit a microwave, and hot water. Ethan heat up the water, and poured it into the heat, and the food was cooked correctly. Ethan had rice, beef, some broccoli, and crackers. Ethan ate them. When he ate all of them, he waited. After a 2 hour wait, he arrived at the United States. He got off his nightmare.

 _"_ _Welcome back Sgt. Suzuki" said Colonel Putnam_

 _"_ _Hey Colonel" said Ethan in a sad way._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" asked Putnam_

 _"_ _No! I should've persuaded Kallen to come with me in the United States but she refused!" cried out Ethan_

 _"_ _Sgt. Suzuki, it's ok, you'll get her back"_

 _"_ _I'm going to save Kallen, then the Black Knights. They must return. Then after that, I'm going to save the Japanese they will take refuge here." stated Ethan._

 _Putnam interrupted Ethan. "Hold on Ethan, I agree with your ideas, by a week you are going to be deployed in the European Union."_

 _Ethan asked why. Putnam said that the EU needs some assistants from the USA and they need to send reinforcements._

A week went by Kallen now force to work in the Babel tower. Forced to dressed like a playbunny along with others. Ethan was transported to Paris, France. The Holy Britannian Empire owns Spain, Portugal, and Russia. Mainly in Russia, that was once the USSR. Colonel Putnam promoted Ethan to Lieutantent. As he arrived at France, he was transported in a limo. Ethan saw Sophie Randall. Ethan greeted her.

"You must be Ethan, from the United States right?" said Sophie

"Yes madam. I was transported here for assistants."

 _"_ _I heard good things about you. You are half Japanese, and half Scottish. That makes you half Euro" stated Sophie._

 _Ethan felt little awkward after hearing that. The two walked to a Euro limo. The two discussed about how will NATO play part of this war against Britannia. After a short discussion,_ Ethan was looking all around. Then seeing Japanese people in ghettos segregated. This made him not happy. This actually kinda pissed him off. Ethan now demanded he must speak with the President of the EU

 _"_ _Sophie! I demand that I must speak with the European President."_

 _"_ _Why?" she asked._

 _"_ _Just set up a schedule." He said aggressively._

 _"_ _Al-All right jeez calm down."_

 _Sophie Randall calls the president and asked to setup a schedule meeting with Ethan. The president accepts._

Ethan arrives at some fancy palace with his US uniform. (He was wearing the uniforms that the drill sergeants wear.) The palace was beautiful. The chandlers glows the palace. He opens the doors and sees a lot of people with dresses and playing classical music. Then he goes to a wall and waits for the people to come. While he waits, one of the Europeans was looking at him. They saw him in his uniform recognize him that he was an American.

 _"_ _Who is that strange guy?"_

 _"_ _Look at his uniform, he's not European."_

 _"_ _He must be an American! I recognize the uniforms that the US military wears"_

 _"_ _He has the US flag in his right shoulder so he must be an American"_

After waiting, 3 people walked in the Palace. The three were named Leila, Anne, and Akito. The three were expecting someone.

 _"_ _So Leila, do you know what he looks like, and you know where he is from?" Akito asked._

 _"_ _I don't know his name but all I know he is from the States." Said Leila_

Akito, and Anne looked at her.

 _"_ _Wait, he's from the USA? Let's go find this person."_

After looking all over, they finally find a strange guy in a different military uniform. The 3 assume that he was the American. The three walked up to him. Ethan in the other hand saw the 3 walking to the three. Ethan turned his head to them.

 _"_ _Can I help you 3" he asked._

 _"_ _Excuse me are you the American?" Leila asked._

 _"_ _Oh you must be the people I'm looking for. Hello my name GySgt. Suzuki."_

 _"_ _Gunnery SGT? I never heard a rank before"_

 _"_ _It's USMC thing"_

The three saluted him as Ethan saluted them back.

 _"_ _I'm Leila, it's great to meet an American!"_

 _"_ _I'm Military Officer Anna"_

 _"_ _And I'm Lt. Akito"_

Outside the palace, the 4 sat down, and had tea. Talking about Euro Britannia and stuff. Exchanging cultures.

 _"_ _In Europe, we have these Mechas called Alexander's. They are pretty different than the Britannians" said Leila_

 _"_ _The United States has countless amounts of Nightmares. The United States is a capitalist country. We used the money to fund the military, the poverty, and others. You're government maybe a democracy, but not democracy as us, when I arrived at the EU, I saw a lot of Japanese being segregated. I was really pissed seeing them like that." Said Ethan._

 _"_ _I agree with you Ethan." Said Leila, and Anna._

 _"_ _If this was the USA, the United States would take care of them by now. Anyways, your government is not like ours. In the United States we believed in two parties. The republican, and the democractic. We're a Federal presidential constitutional democratic republic."_

 _"_ _I see" said Akito._

 _"_ _So when I go talk to your president, I'm going to take the Japanese out of the EU, and take them to the Land of the free." Cried out Ethan._

After a day later, Ethan, Akito and Leila were transported to see the president. In the ghettos, Ryou had a three way group. The two were named, Yukiya, and Ayano. As Ethan and Leila were talking, they were interrupted by explosion. Turns out it was Ryou's group. Ethan was caught by Ayano. The three were able to get demands from Ethan. The three just wanted a place to stay

 _"_ _You wanted a place to stay?"_ asked Ethan

 _"_ _Well be glad that you found me, because once the US marines gets all stationed here, you 3 can stay in the US base with food and water."_

 _"_ _Are you serious?" asked Ayano._

 _"_ _Absolutely"_

The three introduced themselves. The three got in the limo with Leila, and Ethan. They were first arrived at the US embassy in Europe. The president meets Ethan. Ethan shook his hand and talked about the US taking the Japanese to their mainland. The president said he dosen't care so he lets them do whatever to the Japanese. After the discussion with the president, they were driving to the US military base, the military base in Paris was huge. There were about thousands of barracks. Ayano, Ryo, and Yukiya found peace in the US base for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass Ethan the liberator

Narrating

 _Non-narrating_

(2017)

The US reinforcements arrived at France. Taking care of the Japanese people in the segregated area. Ethan in the other hand provided Ryou's group shelter. The United States arrived with Nightmare Mechas, firepower, and more. Ethan was wearing US camo military uniform. Kate Novak, Leila, and Anne were impressed with that the United States are well equipped with military work, and they also have a medical organization called the American Red Cross.

(Euro Britannia)

Euro Britannia, formerly the USSR was taken over by the Britannians. Stalin and the whole government took refuge in the Chinese Federation. The Soviets were more fond of the Holy Britannian Empire.

(France)

Ethan was having a conservation with Kate, and Leila. They were talking about how was life in the United States. The Europeans has a big fond of the United States due to its Democratic Government. Ethan was drinking a soda out of his drink slurping it constantly.

 _"_ _Ethan! Don't slurp on your drink. It's bad manners." Said Leila "Don't worry, it's part of the American culture. Anyways after my mission in Europe, I have to go back to Japan." "What? Why?" asked Kate. "I have to rescue someone special in that nation." "Oooh is it your girlfriend." Asked Anne._

Ethan face blushed red. He was too embarresed to say it's his girlfriend.

 _"_ _Hey it's not like!" said Ethan "Hahahaha its just what I Thought." Said Anne._

Ethan was thinking to change the topic, he decided to show his new invention to the girls. Ethan pulled out his new invention to the girls.

 _"_ _Hey girls do you want to see my invention?" asked Ethan. "What's your new invention" asked Kate. "If you promise not to tell, then I'll show you"_

The girls swore they will not tell as the Black hair boy showed everyone his invention.

 _"_ _What is it" asked Leila. "You'll see" said Ethan._

The photon saber activates with a loud sound of hum.

 _"_ _My new invention is called "Photon Saber." It's made using sakuradite, and others I can't tell."explained Ethan. "Wow, that is so cool" said the three. Do you want to see an example._

The three nodded. So Ethan got up, he grabbed a medium solid rock. He throws up in the air, once it was going to the ground, he sliced the rock into pieces.

 _"_ _That was so amazing! A weapon like this can slice anything if it's really hard, and solid." Said Kate." How much I can buy it for?" she asked. "I'm sorry but it's not for sales, besides, it's US military technology." Said Ethan._

The President of the United States, John F Kennedy saw the Japanese people being segregated in the ghettos. He decided to travel to Europe and negotiate with the EU president. The two presidents are discussing about taking the Japanese into the United States. The EU president has no use of them so they can do what they want with them.

(Euro Britannia)

A Japanese man named Shin Hyuga he has proven to be worthy of the Britannian Empire. Duke Velaines promoted him to be commander of the Holy Order of Michael. The Holy Order of Michael is one of the four great orders that protect Euro Britannia. Shin Hyuga walks down the aile of the Duke's place, and he kneels down at him.

 _"_ _In the name of the heavens, the Earth, and the Holy Spirit, I duke Velaines, decree the following: Shin Hyuga Shaing be welcomed as commander of the Holy Order of Michael."_

Shin, stands up and other 4 members of the Holy Order of Michael draw their swords touching each other.

"All Hail Britannia"

The Russian noblemans applauses.

(EU)

Leila makes progress in her Journal talking about what events and things she done. Today she writes a new.

 _"_ _Revolutionary Calendar, year 228, Prairial the 7_ _th_ _. One month has passed since we returned from Paris. I met a guy. He goes by the name Ethan. Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki. Ethan is Japanese-Scottish. He told me he's from the United States. Which really surprises me. Anyways I have yet to hear from General HQ regarding mission plans. This peaceful time will not last long, I fear."_

The next day, Ryou's Group has a place to stay in the US military base in the EU. The group was really happy to be at the US military base with food, water, technology, and more.

 _"_ _Hey, Ryo. How long do you plan to stick around here? asked Ayano. "We get free room and board here." responded Ryo._

The room, that they are staying in the US base has been decorated. They hung up the Flag of Japan. They put a lot of pride of being Japanese. A lot of Kanji words has been written. The US commander didn't really care.

The door knocked on their room. Ayano said it's ok to come in. Ethan enters the door. With food.

 _"_ _Good Morning guys. Breakfast is ready."_

Ethan gave each tray to Ryo's group. Yukiya was very happy to see food is in the way. The US military made a Cheese Omelet with sausages.

 _"_ _Ethan what is this you served us" Ayano asked. "Oh that's cheese omlete with sausages. It's really good."_

Ayano took a bite out of the cheese omelete. The food she ate was very delicious. The rest of Ryo's group ate with satisfaction.

(USA)

Back at mainland USA, John F Kennedy is a rich guy. He is famous for being on TV. JFK's plan was to bring at least 3 ports of cruise ships to the European Union. Don't worry the Japanese are going their for free. It was paid by the rich government. Now the three fancy cruise ports are on their way to Paris, France.

(EU)

Back at the US Base in Europe, Ethan was talking about the President of the USA is brining ports to Europe to take all the Japanese people to the United States for refuge.

 _"_ _Everyone, I need to tell you something." Stated Ethan. "What is it Ethan?" asked Yukiya. "About 7 days, all Japanese people including you 3 are going to take a trip to the United States."_

The three just widen their eyes and jaws dropped. Ethan saw the three staring at him

 _"_ _What?" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" (EEEEE is a Japanese expressison when they get surprised.) "Ethan you got us free tickets to the United States for refuge?! WOW that is amazing!" said Ayano. "I didn't paid for the tickets, it was my president." Said Ethan._

The three hugged Ethan with excitement.

 _"_ _So where are we going?" asked Ryo. "We're going to New York!" said Ethan. "New York, you mean the city that never sleeps?! Wow this is amazing!" said Yukiya._

 ** _"_** ** _I knew they would be excited to go to New York. This is how I was when I first came to New York as a kid" said Ethan._**

After a discussion with them, Ethan leaves the base and he goes onto his duties. At night, Ethan is off duty. Ethan walks to his dorm and writes an important message to Akito. Ethan was called by Anne at late night.

 _"_ _Hey Ethan are you awake?" "Yes Anne I'm awake." "Sorry if I disturbed you, but tomorrow I need you to come to our base." "Sure, I'll try to get their tomorrow morning" "That's great have a good night Ethan." "You too"._

The two phone hang up as Ethan put his cell phone away in his pocket.

The next morning, Ethan goes to the EU military base wearing his camo uniform. Sgt. Chloe, and Sgt. Hilda working on a new mecha drones. He enters through the auto doors seeing the two girls. Ethan was impressed with their technology.

 _"_ _I'm impressed! This mecha you have is amazing." said Ethan. "Thank you, I appreciate your compliments" said the two. "huh? What a minute, camo uniform, and a US flag in his upper right arm! You must be an American! Wow I'm glad to see a real American in our base." "Hey it's no bid deal. I met a lot of foreigners from Europe, Japan, China, Russia, and other places." Said Ethan._

Anne and Leila arrives at the base. He turned around greet and shook hands.

 _"_ _So what is this mission you want me to do" asked Ethan. "Well you see…"_

(USA Area 51)

Area 51 is the most restricted place on Earth. Special Permission is only allowed to go in. The government and the high military is allowed to enter. The United States is making a new mecha robot. They call it RM-011. This new prototype of Mecha will be able to go to space with no problem with oxygen and has the ability to colonize space.

(Euro Britannia)

A train from the east side of Euro Britannia is heading to St. Petersburg. Suzaku Kururugi has taken his friend to a special train that he won't escape. Suzaku enters the room seeing his friend begging for water.

 _"_ _Suzaku, please…I beg you. Please give me water."_

(EU)

EU soldiers piloted Knightmare cockpits. One at the time, the cockpits transport them into each knightmare. Ryo's group was helping out with the EU military along with the US.

 _"_ _This op, Operation Gamma is to assist the main EU force that's stationed in Warsaw."_

A map shows the plan to push back the Britannians.

 _"_ _They will march on Area 24A of the Eastern front. Our Wyvern Squard will drop behind the Britannian forces that are deployed in that area, and conduct a commando raid. This will throw the enemy into disarry, and the 103_ _rd_ _corps will make a frontal attack. Then the United States will come out of nowhere, will attack the Britannians from above."_

 _"_ _You expect us to drop right into the enemy's lap?" asked Ryo "This certainly sounds like an op that uses Elevens." Said Yukiya._

 _"_ _If you mee up with the advancing 103_ _rd_ _, you'll come home safe."_

Leila the commander will take part of this operation.

 _"_ _What?" surprised Ethan. "Leila, are you serious" questioned Anne. "A commando raid will be ineffective, unless sufficient troops are commited. We only have a handful of personnel to allocate to this operation. For that reason, I'm going to go into battle with you._

Ethan, Akito, Leila, Ayano, Yukiya, and Ryo piolated EU knightmares. They will be lifted off into a fast speed of rocket that will take them around the world. After a countdawn. The rocket lift off into a slow speed until it reach to a fast speed. Inside the Knightmares, it was shaking rapidly. The 4 wait for their arrival. Leila and Ethan turned on the cameras to see outside. Ethan started to grow tears in his eyes, seeing how beautiful this world is. Leila, Ayano, Yukiya, and Ryo was hearing his words.

 _"_ This world…..this world is so beautiful, but why… why is it so cruel?"

 _Ethan continues to grow tears in eyes, and started to cry a little bit._

 _"_ _Ethan, are you ok?" asked Leila. "Is it too much for you?" "no, I'm ok let's just focus on the mission ok?"_

After a little while, the 5 pilots are landing back into Earth's surface _._ The capsules break and the Knightmare deployed their gliders. They land in the ground, but Leila's nightmare had a rough landind, but they were able to land safely. Britannians started to attack.

"These bastards think they can take me on?" said Ethan.

He launched multiple rockets to the Britannian Knightmares. Enemy bombardments exploded in ground. Britannina were launching long range rockets from a far. The squad continues to advanced forward shooting, kicking, punching at the Britannians. They now entered once the Byelorussian SSR which is now Euro Britannia territory. The city of Slonim is emtpry and quiet which gave them a big suspicious thought.

 _"_ _Why everything is empty and quiet?" Drone deployment confirmed. "All that left is…"_

A drone got destroyed. An ambush is attacking. It was Ashley's Order. His order were constantly destroying the drones. Now the two faces them. They fought with swords, long range rifles, and others. Ashely faces Akito. Akito uses his Geass and tells him to die. He constantly keeps on saying die. The Geass was hacking the EU military base. Akito used his geass on everyone except for Leila. The 4 pilots kept on saying "Die." They put all of their strength on them. Ethan had more effort since he was trained in the United Staes military. Now the battle started to get more dangerous.

 _"_ _Lt. Hyuga! Please respond! Someone! W.O Kosaka! W.O Ssayama! W.O Naruse! Lt. Ethan! Someone answer me!_

(Back at the EU)

 _"_ _Mental clouding intensifying! If this keeps up, their ego boundaries will break down!""Akito's nervous system is co-opting thoses of Sayama, Naruse, Kosaka, and Suzuki via their neuro devices." Explained Sophia. "A brain raid!"_

 _(Slonim)_

Rage had accidently made them more powerful. Ethan jumps and takes a big damage in one of the Britannian Knightmares.

 _"_ _We're not about to lose to inferiors like you!"_

Ethan swings his sword at the britannians.

 _"_ _DIE"_

Ethan successfully destroying at least 2 Britannian Knightmares. Akito almost killing Ashely, he ends up killing Joannes. Akito now see his memory from childhood also the 4 seeing his childhood. After the Geass wears off, Ethan felt sick. All of the knightmares got destroyed and the 3 ejects from it. Shin arrives and destroyed Akito's knightmare. The 4 hide and listening to Akito and Shin's conservation. Akito gets possessed by Geass but it didn't seem to work. He Britanninas are retreating from their mainland which was a big victory for the Europeans. Taking Belarus as a territory. At , Suzaku arrives in Euro-Britannia. His friend also gets off the train.

 _"_ _The streets of St. Petersbug will be lines with the masses cheering my victory and my name. By order of his Imperial majesty, all Easter front operational planning, will hereby be conducted by me, Military Advisor Julius Kingsley!_


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass Ethan the liberator

Narrating

 _Non-narrating_

In Europe, the EU continued to resist Britannia along with the help of the United States. Leila went into battle with Akito and the others. In the battle, they encountered a golden Knightmare. It's knight's name was Shin Hyuga Shaing. He is Akito's older brother, whom he had not seen since they were children.

(Euro Britannia, St. Petersburg)

Suzaku and Julius Kingsley walks down the aisle encountering the Duke. Suzaku kneeled down but Julius refused to do so.

 _"Show some respect! Kneel, Lord Kingsley!" 'I have been granted full authority by His Majesty. Here is the proof."_

Suzaku opens a brief case showing the imperial scepter.

 _"You will henceforth take my words as His majesty's and you will obey them!"_

(EU, Warsaw EU Army Garrison, Former warsaw Sports Stadium)

 _"We've been stuck her for a whole month!" complained Ayano. "I've been checking in with HQ every day" said Leila. "Wow Ayano, you seem to be the impatient one" said Ethan. 'They can't seem to arrange transportation for us" said Leila. "I want to get out of this dump"_

A couple of drunk Europeans came up to the 6 taunting them.

 _"Would you look at that! If it isn't the Eleven soldiers and the American from Yankee World." "Do you best to die instead of us, okay?" "Even Elevens might become heroes when they die._

The 6 finally had transportation, Warsaw was filled with a lot of Polish people. They were walking in the streets.

 _"What's the point of coming to the bazaar if we don't have any money?"_ asked Ayano. _"My ID also has a credit function."_ said Leila _. "I have money on me, but the currency I have will have no affect when I go international."_ said Ethan. _"Hey Ethan what part of the US you are from?" she asked. "I'm from LA, California. The most peaceful place in the United States." "eeeh your so lucky that you live in the United States. Friendly people, welcome with warm arms, the crime rate is very low." "Anyways, Leila how much do you have in your account" asked Ethan. "I say about a million" said Leila. "Eeehhh A million" "How much do you have in your account Ethan" asked everyone. "Um I lost tracked, but I remembered I have about 3 million," "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH 3 MILLION?" "yeah I make about $118,526 a year" said Ethan. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that's amazing Ethan, you country is a wealthy country" said everyone. "Them let's eat lots of good food!" said Ayano. "Now you're talking!" said Ryo. "You're not a Lt. Colonel for nothing." Stated Yukiya._

Ayano wanted to buy new clothes, so Leila gave them her card which is a chip, and it was denied. This really confused her.

 _"You Europeans are still using chips? I thought you guys moved on. In the United States, we just put our fingers in these devices. It gives us our ID and it pays right away." Wow you Americans are really serious about your technology!" said Yukiya._

Leila chip was denied. It was so strange Leila was really confused. The old lady said to Akito that he was cursed. He told her to let go, until he made the old lady fall. After realizing that 6 had no money in their hand, they told them to come with them. They go to an area. The old ladies werer drinking wine which kinda make them drunk.

 _"What's the deal with this hord of grannies?" said Ryo. "I don't know, but to be honest they are a bit weird." said Ethan. "They have so much energy" said Ayano._

The grannies wanted them to change and work for them. Ayano was forced to be change. It sounded like she was about to get raped. Leila was helped getting his clothes changed. Ethan was also being changed by the grannies.

 _"Your have a nice skinny, and clean body, and thoses abs. You must been working out." Said the grannies. "Uh thanks for the compliments. I guess" said Ethan._

The 6 were working on cleaning and getting food ready. Ethan was preparing the meals. He was busy cutting the vegitables.

 _"At least I still have my cooking skills from high school."_

Leila, Ayano and Ethan were preparing the meals. They all did with their cooking skills as fast as they can.

 _"Wow you are good at this kind of stuff Ethan!" said the grannie. "I learned to cook when I was about 13 and I enjoy cooking to this day." Said Ethan._

Ethan realized that Leila was really poor at kitchen work. The other members told her to do something that was easy. Leila was really frustrated about this. Anne was really worried about Leila and the others.

(EU Britannia)

Alice Shaing is an Britannian adoptive little sister and fiancée of Shin Hyuga Shaing. Julius Kingdsley still begs for water. Due to the possible dehydration.

(EU)

At the night, Ryo were forced to sleep with the grannies. Akito slept a side with Ethan. Akito was trying to sleep until Ethan was talking in his dreams.

 _"Don't worry Kallen, I will save you" said Ethan._

 _Akito got up and smiled at him._

Akito and Leila couldn't get any sleep, they decided to stay outside and talk.

 _"I had no idea that I was this useless." Said Leila. "They're only good at it because they ahd rough childhoods." Said Akito. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" "No I'm just stating the facts."_

The two sits down in some rocks as they continue the chat.

 _"Our experiences here aren't ones that you need to have." Said Akito. "But aren't they important skllls to have to get by in life?" "It's better if you can get by without needing them." "You might be right. But I fell like I'm completely helpless. Like with my father. He was a politician." In Europe after defecting from Britannia, Assemblyman Breisgau was your father?" asked Akito. "He was my father."_

Leila's father and mother died when Leila was six. It was an assassination attempt. Leila was the only survivor.

(USA)

It's been 2 months since JFK said something about getting ports to bring the Japanese to the United States. The 3 ports are finished building, and now they attempt to do a test run. The test run was success. About 20 life boats were on the 3 cruise ports and can carry up to 370 people on board.

(EU)

The next day, they had more work to do to get money. After a hard day at work, they had their dinner with the grannies again. After dinner, the grannies were tired. The grannie said that Leila was cursed by a witch. In the memory, Leila was saved by a mysterious lady. She saved her from getting frozen. Then she was given the power of Geass. The person who gave the power of Geass was C2. He 6 had to leave the grannies were upset about this but they understood. The 6 were transported back to HQ.

(EU Britannia Ceaser's Palace)

 _"Europe's conquest is naught but child's play to me. The plan is already in place. However, I found something troubling in recent battle reports. A Euro commando squard known by the code name Ghost of Hannibal. Lord Shaing, I'm told that you know the details?"_

 _"I encountered them in battle two months ago. Unfortunatley, fail to destroy them." Said Shin._

 _"You will assist me Lord Shaing."_

(EU US Base)

Ethan was sleeping was taking a nap due to that he was really tired. Ethan was laying in peace.

(EU Leila's place)

Anne was glad to see Leila came back she was worried about the team.

 _"It's wonderful that you mangaged to bond with the team especially Ethan." Said Anne. I was a little worrited, though. I wasen't sure if you would ever come back." "True, it would have been nice to live with them like that forever." Said Leila._

 _"Say Leila, what do you think of Ethan?" she asked. "Ethan? I think he's a great person to meet especially an American." "Man I wish I can go to America." Said Anne._

(Ceaser's Palace)

Julius was preparing for operation. The Grand Duke of Euro-Britannia has entered the room.

 _"Announcing his Highness Grand duke Velaines."_

The people stood up and gave him the salute, the fist over the chest. The duke questions Kingsley about his operation.

 _"Lord Kingsley, if you would be so kind as to begin?"_

Kingsley stood up in his chair and said,

 _"There is no need to hurry. We will see results immediately. Unlike you gentlemen. Wath as I drag a spineless Eiropean which has avoided all-out confrontation, onto the execution ground that is the battlefield. After that we shall take down the US base in Paris." "Now lets enjoy the show."_

The curtain opened. It showed a screen that shows a ship that it looks like is heading towards France.

(US Base in Paris)

Ethan in the other hand woke up to eat dinner. He heated up some dry food to make it wet to eat a well good meal. The city of Paris has been shut off, but not the US base because they are running by their own power. But there was a video message all over France, the video was also sent in the US Base. Julius Kingsley was in the video with a flag behind him.

 _"Attention, citizens of the URE, and marines of the USA. We are the world Liberation Front, the Ark Fleet. Our goal is the true liberation of a people who suffer under the oppression. We have destroyed your offshore power plant in the North Sea. Here is the proof"_

A video shows that the Britannians launched a powerful missile that destroy the power plant.

 _"The judgment of the gods will be passed upon thoses who wallow in foolish culture, and live in the tranquility of decadence. Soon stars of destruction will fall on Paris. Repent and mend your ways! Hat is the only way that you will survive."_

After the video message, a genocide has happened all over Europe. The US base closed down their base and watched by their Nightmares. The EU military stayed in the garrison.

 _"Do you think this is true?" "They say there's been attacks in Geneva and Berlin, too." "Do you suppose it's happening all over Europe?"_

The EU military were in their tablets looking at the people saying really disturbing words.

 _"They say it was set off by the North Sea bombinb." Said Hilda._

All over France, banks were being robbed, destruction, and stuff. Julius Kingsley ordered. The duke refused. Julius Kingsley put him under arrest for treason.

(US Base)

The Rm-011 is finished and it was brought outside. They wanted Ethan to pilot the RM-011. Ethan wanted to call it something else. He called it, Valvrave. Valvrave is a humanoid close-quarters-combat. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave I's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. The Valvrave has various weapons like Vurutoga. It is a large, all purpose weapon unique to create by combining all of its arm carried weapons. It also carries straight, single-edged blades, a Fold Sickle. A Volc Arm which is a large hand-held gun that serves as its primary ranged weapon. It power setting allowing for rapid fire or one powerful blast. This Nightmare was far beyond than the Britannians has ever had.

 _"I'm going to use this" said Ethan. "What, but Lt. Ethan it hasen't been tested for combat." "Well today, we are going to test it for combat. I fear that the Britannians are coming to the attack after that message was created by Julius Kingsley." "Yes sir."_

(Leila's home)

Akito is informing to Leila about the riots, and the genocides.

 _"Reports say that Clement Industries has been damaged by rioters." Said Akito "Fake stories and rumors are only fanning everyone's anxieties. I'm really worried about Ethan right now since the US base is in Paris." Said Leila. "I'm worrited about him too."_

Suddenly the phone rings. Leila's brother called him about that the Power Plant is still active and hasen't been destroyed.

(EU Britannia)

Kingsley plays a match of chess with Shin. Of course Kingsley will always win.

 _"At one point, I would has lost had you only sacrificed your queen. Said Kingsley" "I'm afraid I don't understand." "There are things that you can't bring youself to sacrifice."_

Suddenly Lelouch starts to feel not good. His memories are coming back. He was mentioning the Tokyo Settlement and Kamine Island.

 _"Get out of my head Julius Kingsley" creid out Lelouch._

Lelouch was on his knees in pain. Suzaku was going to kill Shin but the Order of Michael saved him from harm. Now Suzaku gose against the Order of Michael. Suzaku was able to defeat 2 knightmares. Lelouch was in the middle of getting his memories. While Suzaku was fighting, Shin was alone with Lelouch.

 _"Who are you, Who….."_

Shin points his gun at Lelouch. Lelouch brakes his Eye patch showing his Geass.

 _"Where am ? Nunnally"_

Lelouch falls to the ground in pain.

Shin Hyuga exposed Zero to the Nobldeman. Shin hyuga beheaded the Duke of EU Britannia Which that he will be the next Duke of EU Britannia.

(EU Leila's home)

Ethan travels to Leila's home for an important meeting. As he arrived at her home, they start the meeting.

 _"The large scale blackout in Paris was not caused by a terrorist attack on the offshore power plant. The North Sea power plant is still there, unscathed." Said Leila. "So they were using false stories and rumors to whip the people of Europe?" asked Ethan. "Correct."_

After Leila explaining everything, everyone agreed to join.

 _"Leila you will count me in, The United States has developed a new technology that will help defend this great nation." Said Ethan. Really what is it I'll show you come outside everyone."_

Everyone came outside. A big red giant mecha humanoid robot was shown.

 _"oh my god! This Knightmare is not Britannian, European, nor Chiense Technology." Said Sophia. "Knightmare? This is no knightmare. I call it Valvrave. It's under testing right now so I'm going to wait for combat use."_

Ethan explains what can this Valvrave can do. After explaining it to everyone, they were all surprised and shocked.

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH" It can do all that?! Are you serious?" asked Akito._

 _"Of course and now we wait for a battle between the Britannains."_


	4. Chapter 4: FINAL

Code Geass Ethan the liberator

Narrating

 _Non-narrating_

The United States introduces the Europeans, the United States new technology. The new technology is not a knightmare frame. It was called a Valvrave. The Valvrave is known to be more powerful than any knightmare in the world. The EU believes that this valvrave can destroy Britannia itself, but according to the United States, the Valvrave is still at test. Now Ethan wants to try out this new technology once the Britannians moves forward to France.

(Euro Britannia)

 _"_ _Why do we keep on getting defeated by thoses Europeans?" asked Shin Hyuga. "I know why" said a noblemen. "It's that Yankees that planted their base in Paris. Fortuantley, there is a young guy. He goes by the name, Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki."_

Ashley Ashra defected to the EU seeing how the Britannians are so brutal to the other people. Suzaku and Lelouch were put into hostage in Euro Britannia. Lelouch still asked for water while Suzaku was in the corner sitting down and putting his head down.

 _"_ _Suzaku?, could you bring me some water? Please." Asked Lelouch._

Suzaku stood up, he walked over to the pitcher, poured some water and gave it to Lelouch. Lelouch drank the water, until Suzaku started to strangle Lelouch. Lelouch then made a smirk and he whispered to him to kill him. Then Suzaku refused to kill him, he doesn't want to be like Zero. After letting him go, Lelouch coughed up a lot of water.

(EU)

Euro-Britannia has fallen to Shin Hyuga's rule. Yukiya suffered a lot of injuries after a long battle. He ended up going to a hospital in the EU.

 _"_ _I told him to land as soon as possible… Over what was he dawdling that much..?" said Ayano._

Ayano started to get sad thinking that Yukiya won't make it. Ethan rubbed her back to make her feel better. Doctors using machines to recover Yukiya's injuries. After hours of recovering, Yukiya was able to recover from his injuries.

(Weisswolf Castle)

 _"_ _Thanks to Yukiya, our enemies scale has decrease by 2'3" told Leila. "I've just received some latest reports from Clements." Informed Klaus. "Should we use the drones?" asked Leila. "Only 10 of them. It seems she dismantled some of them to equip Hamel's squad._

Ashley stood up to Leila asking if he has a Knightmare for him.

 _"_ _Do you have a Knightmare for me? You're blessed to have an ally tough like me." Said Ashely. We're opposing the Order of St. Michael. Weren't you one of the comrades?" asked Leila. "I was about to be killed by Shaing, and Akito is the one who saved my life."_

Ashley gave Akito a innocent smirk. Then Leila decided to let Ashley pilot an Alexander

(USA Base, Paris)

Ethan is using the Valvrave to practice. Everyone was watching Ethan how he used the Valvrave. In the distance of the US base, there is a target practice for Nightmares to shoot. The Nightmares got back and watched the Valvrave. The Valvrave shot out the Volc Arm. The Volc Arm shot out a a rapid fire plasma blast, and once is one powerful blast. The other marines were impressed with the Valvrave. They clapped their hands seeing how powerful this can be.

(EU Weisswolf castle)

The EU soldiers heard rumors about the US having new technology. The rumors spread all over the Weisswolf castle.

 _"_ _hey Hilda, did you heard this rumor where the United States has a new technology?" asked Chole. "No what is it" asked Hilda. Well this technology is called Valvrave, it said to believe it's far more powerful than anyone's Knightmares, or Alexanders." "Wow how did they get this kind of technology?" "Who knows."_

In the outside of the Weisswolf castle, the Britannians fired a plasma cannon to breached open the walls of Weisswolf castle. The US were inside of the castle getting ready to be defended. Ethan's Valvrave was still hiding in the US Base. The Britannians advanceds forward. The EU fires turrets at the Britannian's Knightmares. Making them shoot at the turrets. They launched another fire, Blocked A23 is damaged. The Britannians climbed up the walls as soon they can breached to the otherside, they let off a bomb making the Britannians fall to the ground.

 _"_ _We can't advane anymore. Signals from Alpha team lost! It must be the work of the Yankees! DAMN THOSE YANKEES!"_

The Britannians charged to the wall. The Americans and it's Nightmares are getting ready to fight with the Britannians. One Britannian took his life to get his comrades to the otherside.

 _"_ _Block A23 suffered an explosion Barrier is destroyed."_

Meanwhile, Ethan was back in the base getting ready. The Valvrave was getting its fuel, while Ethan was getting his dinner to eat. Inside the barracks Ethan heat up some "Ready to eat individual food." The black hair boy poured some hot water inside the package. Inside the package was letting out a lot of steam. He sealed the package and gives a little shake and waits for five minutes. After five minutes, it was ready to eat. He picked up his fork from his swiss army knife and started chowing down onto his food.

 _"_ _This is so delicious!" Said Ethan_

Ethan continues to chow down onto his food. 10 minutes later, he was finished eating his food. He goes to wash up, and them he was ready to go to the battlefield.

(Weisswolf Castle)

The Britannians charged through the castle, the alarms goes off at the castle.

 _"_ _Enemy Knightmares have broken through the old gate! They are now inside the castle!" "Tell deploy the booby traps" said Leila. "right away" said Sophia._

The Britannians head to the comamnder center until they were caught into their booby trap. Unfortunately they were able to escape with no harkens.

 _"_ _W-0 squad, and US squad, prepare for counterattack" order Leila "Capt. Hyuga, prepare for launching." Ordered Sarah Danes. "Leila, where is Ethan?" she asked. "We need to start without him. He said he will be running late." Said Leila._

Ashley Ashura sliced the Britannians with the Alexanders sword. Shin Hyuga uses his golden Knightmare coming from behind. The US Nightmares shot from above shooting at the shielded Britannian Knightmares.

 _"_ _One single enemy Knightmare approaching at a very high speed."_

 _"_ _All forces, break into the castle and take their command center!_

Shin's nightmare breached inside the castle. Ashley and Shin faces each other. The two swung their weapons Antoher wave of enemy Knightmares are approaching through the old gate. The United States Nightmares goes in front of the old gate and waits for their attack. The United States attacks the Britannians. A US marine shoots at one of the Britannians. The fight between the Britannians and the United States is like a riot.

(US BASE)

Ethan gets on his Valvrave. Ethan turns on the activation key and it starts up.

 _"_ _Alright! LET'S DO THIS!" cried out Ethan._

Ethan turns on the Energy shield. The Valvrave speaks.

 _"_ _Valvrave I is online! Systems: Functional! Weapons: Hot! Mission: The destruction of any and all Britannian Imperialist!_

(EU)

Yukiya awakes from his rest. Ayano was very glad to see Yukiya was fine. Ayano hugged Yukiya in relief.

 _"_ _Ow you are hurting me" said Yukiya. "I'm sorry" Ayano apologized. "Ayano, how long have I slept?" he asked. "6 days and today is the 7_ _th_ _" Ayano answered. "Where are the others, and where's Ethan?"_

The hospital shook and Yukiya was surprised by it. He stood up. Yukiya told Ayano that he has urgent messages. That can save the world.

 _"_ _Explosion in dist. 23 confirmed. Send troops at that location. Eenmy Knightmares annihilated." "New enemy Knightmares are climbing the ramparts in dist. 4."_

The plasma cannon reached the castle causing a lot of damaged. Yukiya is going to join the battle. The Plasma cannon destroys the main gate.

 _"_ _Don't Panic we must defend this place!" said a US Marine._

A squad of US marines fired at the Britannian Plasma cannon. Britannian ground troops sprints outside of the castle while the Americans send their ground troops and started a gun fight at the Britannians.

 _"_ _Looks like the majority of us and them will not be going home after this war" said a US marine. "You're right Sgt."_

The Britannians climbed over the Northwest ramparts. At the same time Ethan's Valvrave came at the right time. From behind Ethan's Valvrave has a high change to get a One Hit Kill. The Valvrave shouted "Kill Britannians" repeatedly. The first punch has instantly killed the Britannians, they he gose onto the next and the next. From behind a gunshot was fired behind, but it took no damaged due to the strong energy shield. The Britannian was now started to wonder why this Nightmare didn't took any damaged. The Valvrave came at a fast speed and destroyed the Britannian gunner.

 _"_ _Everyone what's the progrees?" asked Shin Hyuga "Commander Shin, we being pinned down at the forest. This American Nightmare is no ordinary nightmare it's… OH MY GOD AHHHHH…..!" "Hey hello is anyone here?"_

Shin lost contact with the soldiers.

At the Weisswolf Castle, they also reported that a strange Nightmare has come join the battle.

 _"_ _Commander Leila, we got a strange Mecha from the forest I don't know if it's enemy or ally. Sophia can you check the status report on it?" asked Kate. "Sure thing" said Sohpie_

 ** _"_** ** _He is here, It's about time you got here….. Ethan! Leila said in her mind._**

 _"_ _oh my god!" "What is it Sophie" asked Hilda. "According to my chart it says unknown." "What dose this mean?" Chole asked. "This is no European, or Britannian Technology. This technology is far more high than I expected!" answered Sophie._

Everyone was shocked and surprised except for Leila who knew that was Ethan. Britannians continue to advanced . Another turret opens from the ground. Sarah activates the MPA cannon fire. The turret fires with a huge gleam of laser making it a big hole. The unit destroys the cannon. US nightmares a deployed shooting ended up killing them. Unexpectedly another MPA cannon has fired. Killing most of the Britannians. Ground troops entering the castle and fighting American and EU troops. An US juggernaut was deployed. It was holding a big Minigun killing most of the Britannian soldiers.

 _"_ _The command tower is encircled!"_ _ **"Come on Ethan you're almost there" said Leila in her mind.**_

Ethan Valvrave arrives at the castle jumping. The Valvrave let out a big roar saying, "DESTROY ALL BRITANNIANS!"

Jean was about to launched a rocket to destroy the world but stopped by Ayano. Ayano is trying to persuade Jean not to destroy the world. Thankfully she did. Meanwhile Ethan Valvrave continues to obliterate Britannian ground troops and Knightmares.

 _"_ _OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS TECHNOLOGY?" shocked a Britannian. The Britannian soldier dies._

The Valvrave summons the Z-Edges.

 _"_ _Is this thing is more powerful than the Lancelot?" said a Britannian_

The Valvrave slashed the Britannian Knightmare using the Z-Edges. The Knightmare gets destroyed.

 _"_ _It killed with only one hit?" said Kate "That's impossible no Knightmare of Alexanders has ever done a 1-hit kill on any mecha!" said Sophie._

Britannian reinforcements are going down in numbers. Shin Hyuga's Knightmare lands on the command center. Akito now faces his elder brother. Yukiya in the other hand helped to get rid of the Plasma cannon. He drove up close and destroyed the cannon.

Shin and Akito's Geass are reacting along with Ethan and the rest of W-0 members except for Leila.

 _"_ _Akito!"_

Akito and Shin vanished from the skies. Looking at the memories. Akito seeing Shin's memories. The Britannians breached in the lower levels of the commander center.

 _"_ _Everyone move to command vehicle!"_

Everyone in the room evacuated. Leila called US reinforcements to the castle. The Britannians got in and killed everonye except for Leila. Leila's Geass reacted seeing her father and mother.

Akito in the other hand is still in the Geass.

 _Ethan, Ayano, Yukiya, Ryo: Akito! Akito! Akito! Akito!_

Leila's Geass react again at her memories. Looking at other people's memories she was looking at then she saw the commander room before it was invading, but it seem time has stopped.

A girl was next to her.

 _"_ _Humans are awkward with balancing their intelligence, and inethinic. Right Leila?" "Who are you?" asked Leila. "I'm nobody to humans, I don't exist. What I am or rather what we are, is the collective conscious. I believe that falls into your terminology. We intervene in the evolution of the universe." "You decided our destiny?" Leila asked. "Incorrect it you who have craved for power, you who wish being granted, but your power is somehow unique."_

 _"_ _I am wishing for is the happiness of everyone." Said Leila. "The ultimate wish of any life is to exist all eternity._

After talking to the nobody, she went back 5 minutes early.

 _"_ _Explosion confirmed under command tower."_

Everyone was doing their jobs. Leila ordered to fill the wall with anti-explosive gel. The Britannian were outside the door. Akito and Shin continues to fight. Their Knightmares fall outside. Leila calls the Britannians to stop fighting. Until Leila made her decision to abandoned the tower.

Akito damages Shin's knightmare. Akito and shin was swinging their weapons. Shin was able to kill Akito suddenly Ryo gets in the way damaging him. Now he faces Ashley. Which it turned into a 1 on 1 sword fight. They swing they kick, Akito tried to attack from behind, but Shin back kicks him.

 _"_ _You shall die fire Ashley" said Shin_

Shin damages a big amount of damage to Ashley then suddenly he now faces Ethan with his Valvrave. The energy shiel is still up an running in the Valvrave. Shin's Knightmare had a really good defense while Ethan has a good offensive. The two equally match a fight.

 _"_ _My my I'm impress with your new technology American why not you tell me what it is made out of?"_

Ethan attacks the Knightmare aggressively. Akito now attacks Shin The command center explodes as everyone evacuates. Akito stabs shin's knightmare in the head. Also Shin breaking Akito's cockpit. Shin runs to Akito's Alexander and their swords two swings their swords in a sword fight. Leila runs to Akito.

The W-0 team and Ethan said Akito's name again.

 _"_ _Big Brother, please stop fighting! We won't solve any problem by just killing each other!" commanded Aktio. "As you said nothing will be solved. Therfore you shall die."_

Shin took a huge cute in Akito. After that, he ended up hallucinating seeing a lot of people saying stop killing. Shin sees Alice. Alice told him not to kill Akito and say there is hope to this world. Shin also see his mother telling how much he loves her. Akito blacks up taking a lot of cuts. Akito lays behind a gravestone Leila used her Geass on him seeing other people Ryo not letting him kill Akito. Then Ayano came, then Yukiya, then Ethan. A lot of people summoned from Leila's geass they all say don't kill Akito. Shin is surrounded by everyone from the power of Leila's Geass. Shin still refuses and prepares to stab Akito. Jeanne runs in front of Akito and ended up killing Jeanne instead and Jeanne shot Shin.

 _"_ _Please free youself" said Jeanne in a weak voice. "Jean.. you know nothing!" "What I know is I love you."_ Jeanne dies of blood loss. Shin falls to the ground. Then he get back up and dies next to Jeanne.

Akito just looks at the dead boides. Blue sparkles comes down. Everyone was looking at the sky. The EU president was killed in explosion ending it's dictatorship. Euro Britannia was pushed back to the formerly USSR. As Britannian troops evactuates from France, Spain, and Portugal.

The next night, the EU and the USA celebrates.

Akito and Leila are now living in peace. Akito grabs Leila' hand and Leila ended up kissing Akito in the lips. At the end turned out Ashley's rebellion got along with the Europeans and the Americans just fine.

The next morning in the ports of the beaches of France, and the Netherlands, all Japanese people in the ghettos are transported to the Cruise ports for refuge in the United States.

 _"_ _My plan work for bringing the Japanese to the United States is complete." Said Ethan. "Wow thoses are really huge ships" said Akito while holding Leila's hand. "Hey guys about the Valvrave I was talking about, please keep it a secret. The world is not ready to hear about this."_

They all nodded.

 _"_ _I just hope you all come to the US someday." Said Ethan. "We will and promise you that" said Anna. Oh and one more thing I need to give you" said Anna. "What is it" said Ehtan "This is what you get for saving our beloved nation."_

Anna kissed Ethan in the lips only for 5 secodns. Ethan was blushing red.

 _"_ _Hey you know I have a girlfriend! OH SHIT!"_

Everonye laughed as the Valvrave was put in the storage of the cruise ports. Ayano, Ryo, and Yukiya decided to stay in Europe.

 _"_ _Well I gotta go goodbye all I will all miss you and someday I will visit Europe again."_ As Ethan said his goodbyes to everyone, he talked to Leila.

 _"_ _Leila do your best and don't give up. Keep up with your cooking skills."_

Ethan hugged Leila and Leila hugged him. The cruise ports was honking as Ethan ran to the bow waving goodbye to everonye.

 _"_ _GOODBYE ALL I HOPE WE SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN"_

 _"_ _GOOD LUCK GETTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT" yelled everyone_

Ethan stood back and said…

 _"_ _I will."_

(Euro-Britannia)

Lelouch was sleeping in Suzaku's elbow. A boy was willing to release them from prison.

 _"_ _Sir Kururugi hwo are you?"_

Lelouch wakes up seeing the boy.

 _"_ _His majesty is will to grant another audience to Sir Julius Kingsley. Shall we returns to Britannia, Sir Kururugi?" asked Rolo._

END

 **EPILOUGE**

When Ethan got back to the United States, New York was upahead seeing the statue of liberty letting up at night. New York as a futuristic, Utopian, society. The people of New York welcomed the Japanese as they gave them a round of applause and Ethan was getting the more of attention since he was famous for saving Europe. He was famous in the USA, and Europe. The Japanese was given free money to go buy homes, food, water, bathing, etc.

Ethan now makes his plans to save the Black Knights and his girlfriend.

In Europe, Akito proposed to Leila and Leila accepts Akito's proposal and the two got married after the death of Lelouch, and the rise of the Zero Requiem.


End file.
